Posiadłość Halliwellów
Rezydencja Halliwellów zbudowana jest w wiktoriańskim stylu. Znajduje się przy ulicy Prescott Street 1329 w San Francisco. Oryginalna konstrukcja została zbudowana w 1898 roku, ale musiała zostać przebudowana w 1906 roku po wielkim trzęsieniu Ziemi w San Francisco.Wspomniane w odcinku Is There a Woogy in the House? Rezydencję zamieszkiwały 4 pokolenia rodu Warren, pierwszymi mieszkańcami byli Gordon Johnson i P. Baxter. Posiadłość znajduje się w centrum Nexusa i była stałym miejscem zamieszkania Czarodziejek od czasu odzyskania mocy w 1998 roku. Nexus thumb|left|Pentagram dookoła rezydencji. Jako, że rezydencja Halliwellów mieści się w centrum pięciu żywiołów (ogień, woda, ziemia, drewno i metal), jest ona dokładnie w środku duchowej łączności Nexusa. Te pięć żywiołów to Zatoka San Francisco (woda), Gorące Źródła Portero (ogień), Park Kenwood (drewno), The Twin Peaks - najwyższe miejsce w San Francisco (ziemia) oraz Mountain Lake Park (metal). Gdy połączy się wszystkie pięć żywiołów, otrzyma się pentagram z rezydencją w samym centrum. Oznacza to, że jest to nie tylko duchowa, ale i magiczna sieć. Nexus to neutralne źródło mocy, które może zostać przejęte przez dobro, jak i zło. Pradziadkowie Czarodziejek wykupili tą ziemię i zbudowali rezydencję, aby chronić energię przez wpadnięciem w ręce zła. Kiedy dobro kontrolowało rezydencję, moce sieci Nexusa dodatkowo wspierały Czarodziejki. Gdy jednak rezydencję opanowało zło, a tym samym i Nexusa, zło rozprzestrzeniało się. Jako ze Nexus jest neutralną siłą, ci, którzy urodzili się w jej centrum są najbardziej podatni na bycie opętanym przez zło. Złe moce Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że demony lub inne złe stworzenia przejęły kontrolę nad Nexusem. Woogyman był demonem uwięzionym w Nexusie przez zaklęcie Penny Halliwell. Przekazała to zaklęcie Phoebe jako niewinną, dziecięcą rymowankę w razie gdyby Woogyman kiedyś się uwolnił.Widziane w odcinku Is There a Woogy in the House? Po powrocie z demonicznego czyśćca, Cole próbował przejąć moc Nexusa, aby odzyskać Phoebe.Widziane w odcinku The Importance of Being Phoebe Demon Zankou również próbował przejąć siłę Nexusa. Unicestwienie Nexusa thumb|Unicestwienie Nexusa i Zankou. Kiedy Zankou ukradł Księgę Cieni i przejął rezydencję, Czarodziejki nie miały innego wyjścia jak zniszczenie Nexusa, dzięki czemu zło nie mogłoby zawładnąć jego mocą. Chcąc zniszczyć zarówno Nexusa i Zankou, Czarodziejki pozwoliły demonowi wchłonąć magiczną siłę, a dopiero po tym wypowiedziały zaklęcie umieszczone przez Starszych w Księdze Cieni bardzo dawno temu. W rezultacie doszło od ogromnej eksplozji w wyniku, której zniszczona została piwnica, co umożliwiło siostrą Halliwell upozorować swoją śmierć.Something Wicca This Way Goes...? Pomieszczenia Sypialnie thumb|Piper w swojej sypialni. Na drugim piętrze rezydencji znajdują się trzy sypialnie - jedna duża i dwie mniejsze.Niezmienne przez czas emisji serialu, poza kilkoma zmianami w ustawieniu Duża Sypialnia Duża sypialnia była początkowo używana przez Penny Halliwell. Kiedy się wyprowadziła, mieszkali w niej Patty i Victor do czasu ich rozwodu i śmierci Patty. Penny ponownie się wprowadziła. Po jej śmierci do dużej sypialni wprowadziła się Prue. Nieco później oddała pokój nowożeńcom - Piper i Leo, dając im więcej przestrzeni.Just Harried Schowek, który mieścił się przy sypialni, został zamieniony na pokój dziecięcy na kilka miesięcy przed narodzinami Wyatta. Druga Sypialnia thumb|Sypialnia Phoebe.Ta sypialnia była zamieszkiwana przez Piper do momentu, gdy po ślubie z Leo, Prue oddała jej swoją, większą sypialnię. Prue mieszkała tutaj aż do swojej tragicznej śmierci. Pokój pozostawał pusty do czasu, gdy do rezydencji wprowadziła się Paige. W przyszłości, po wyprowadzce Paige, pokój mógł być używany przez Wyatta, jednak nie jest to do końca pewne. Trzecia Sypialnia Ta, prawdopodobnie najmniejsza sypialnia, była używana głównie przez Phoebe, do momentu, gdy wyprowadziła się do własnego mieszkania. Kiedy Phoebe i Paige wyprowadziły się na stałe, pokój mógł służyć któremuś z dzieci Piper. Strych thumb|Phoebe po raz pierwszy wchodzi na strych.Strych znajduje się na trzecim piętrze rezydencji, wchodzi się tam schodami. Jest to ogromna przestrzeń, w której poza różnego rodzaju rupieciami przechowywana jest Księga Cieni. Jako, że siostry Halliwell dorastały nie wiedząc o swoich darach, strych pozostawał dla nich zamknięty na klucz i, jak mówiła Penny, dostęp do niego był niemożliwy; drzwi były zablokowane.Powiedziane w odcinku Pre-Witched Drzwi odblokowały się w noc, gdy Phoebe dostała od tablicy spirytystycznej wiadomość "Attic", "Strych"Widziane w odcinku Something Wicca This Way Comes Dla Czarodziejek strych był bardzo ważnym miejscem, bo trzymały tam Księgę Cieni, swoje dziedzictwo. Siostry spędzały na strychu bardzo dużo czasu. Było to pierwsze miejsce, do którego się udawały, gdy chciały poszukać informacji o demonach, z jakimi musiały walczyć. Ponadto na strychu miało miejsce kilka ważnych wydarzeń, takich jak; unicestwiono tam kilka potężnych demonów. Kuchnia thumb|Prue robiąca eliksir w kuchni.Kuchnia w rezydencji Halliwellów była dużym, kolorowym pokojem z przejściem do jadalni, piwnicy i pralni. Jak większość domowników, siostry spędzały dużo czasu w kuchni wykonując zwykłe, codzienne czynności i rozmawiając. Siostry przechowywały w kuchni składniki do eliksirów oraz przyrządzały tam eliksiry. Jako szef kuchni oraz "Mistrzyni Eliksirów", Piper spędzała najwięcej czasu w kuchni. Miało tam miejsce kilka ważnych wydarzeń, na przykład Prue pijąca eliksir, który ją zabije w celu unicestwienia ducha Jacksona Warda. Na szczęście z pomocą sztucznego oddychania i masażu serca uratował ją Andy.The Power of Two Piwnica thumb|Unicestwienie Woogymana.Piwnica to duża przestrzeń pod rezydencją, do której można dostać się przez kuchnię. Piwnica odgrywała dużą rolę w życiu sióstr, ponieważ było to miejsce, w którym można było posiąść moc Nexusa oraz, w którym babcia uwięziła Woogymana, którego Phoebe bała się od najmłodszych lat.Wspomniane w odcinku Is There a Woogy in the House? Piwnica była używana przez Prue w trakcie jej kariery fotografa. Cole i Phoebe trenowali tam sztuki walki. Ponadto, zarówno Prue jak i Phoebe chowały się tam po otrzymaniu daru empatii, a Piper po otrzymaniu daru wysadzania.Widziane w odcinkach Primrose Empath oraz Forget Me...Not Piwnica była ważnym miejscem, bo to w niej doszło do unicestwienia Nexusa i Zankou oraz upozorowania własnej śmierci przez Czarodziejki.Something Wicca This Way Goes...? Jadalnia thumb|Piper rodząca Wyatta.Jadalnia to pokój łączący się z kuchnią, salonem i oranżerią. W kuchni spożywano posiłki tylko okazyjnie, z powodu ważniejszych świąt jak urodziny czy rocznice. Przyjmowano tam również gości.W odcinku Mr. & Mrs. Witch, kiedy przyjmowano rodziców Billie. Odbywały się tam również rodzinne imprezy. Najważniejszym jednak wydarzeniem były narodziny Wyatta. na stole właśnie w jadalni.The Day the Magic Died Salon thumb|Salon widziany ze schodów.Salon to centralny pokój w rezydencji, który łączy się z holem, jadalnią, oranżerią i dużym pokojem. Również schody mieszczą się w salonie. Salonu używano przy codziennych czynnościach, chociaż miało tam miejsce kilka ważnych wydarzeń. Siostry od czasu do czasu studiowały tam Ksiegę Cieni. Odbył się tam ślub Piper i LeoWidziane w odcinkach Magic Hour oraz Just Harried oraz Ostateczna Bitwa z Billie i Christy.Kill Billie Vol. 2 Oranżeria thumb|Piper i Phoebe w oranżerii.Oranżeria to przestrzenny pokój, bardzo jasno oświetlony przez wiele okien i przeszklone drzwi otwierające się na ogród. Łączy się z salonem, dużym pokojem i jadalnią. Oranżeria używana była jako pokój służący relaksowi, zwłaszcza w ciepłe dni. Siostry często spędzały tam czas na rozmowach. Pokoju używano również jako pokoju zabaw dla Wyatta. Odbył się tam ślub Paige i Henry'egoEngaged And Confused, Piper jako Bogini Ziemi unicestwiła tam TytanówOh My Goddess! Part 2, a Prue zmarła tam po uderzeniu kulą energii Shaxa.Widziane w odcinku All Hell Breaks Loose Duży Pokój thumb|Phoebe próbująca usłyszeć telewizor.Do dużego pokoju można dostać się przez hol, salon i oranżerię. Znajdował się tam kominek, a pokój używany był jak zwykły pokój dzienny. Hol thumb|Hol.Z holu można przedostać się prosto do salonu albo do dużego pokoju. Hol słynie głownie z drzwi zamykających się pod koniec każdego sezonu. Łazienki W rezydencji znajdują się dwie łazienki - jedna na górze, a druga na dole. Łazienka na dole została później zmieniona w schowek. Łazienka na górze to duży pokój z przodu domu. W łazience Prue została podtopiona przez demona strachu, Barbasa, a Leo oświadczył się Piper.Widziane w odcinkach From Fear to Eternity oraz Honeymoon's Over Inne Pokoje W rezydencji znajduje się kilka innych pokoi, które pełnią różne funkcje. Kiedyś wspomniano, że babcia Czarodziejek miała mały pokoik krawiecki. W domu jest również pralnia, do której wchodzi się przez kuchnię.Widziane w odcinku Thank You For Not Morphing Ogród thumb|Siostry w ogrodzie.Przy rezydencji znajduje się duży ogród, podwórko, bardzo rzadko używane przez siostry. Źródło Wszelkiego Zła stworzył w umyśle PiperBrain Drain obraz rezydencji oraz ogrodu, aby nią manipulować. Pewnego razu siostry spędziły cały wieczór w ogrodzie oglądając zorzę polarną.The Day the Magic Died Garaż thumb|Piper wchodząca do garażu.Garaż mieści się za podjazdem z tyłu rezydencji. W 2005 roku Leo chciał tam naprawić starego pick-upa, jednak jego plany spełzały na niczym, bo Anioł Śmierci zabrał go mówiąc, że takie jest jego przeznaczenie.Vaya Con Leos Ważne Wydarzenia 1x01_First_view_of_the_manor.jpg|Rezydencja widziana po raz pierwszy - Something Wicca This Way Comes. House_vanished.jpg|Fundamenty rezydencji po tym, jak Piper sprawiła, ze dom zniknął - House Call. Coles_Manor.jpg|Dom w alternatywnej rzeczywistości Cole'a - Centennial Charmed. Manor_swat_charred.jpg|Rezydencja otoczona przez policję - Something Wicca This Way Goes...?. Manor_fireball.jpg|Rezydencja zniszczona - Kill Billie Vol. 2. InteriorDamaged1.jpg|Zniszczone wnętrze rezydencji - Kill Billie Vol.2. ManorPsychWard.jpg|Dom jako szpital psychiatryczny - Brain Drain. Halliwellmuseum.jpg|W alternatywnej przyszłości Wyatt zmienił dom w muzeum. - Chris-Crossed. LastView.jpg|Rezydencja widziana po raz ostatni - Forever Charmed. Comic_Issue_2_Prev_1.jpg|Dom w komiksie. Amanor.jpg|Nowy, magiczny wygląd domu w komiksie. Ogólne *Moc Trzech łączy się po przeczytaniu przez Phoebe zaklęcia z Księgi Cieni - Something Wicca This Way Comes. *Woogyman uwalnia się z więzienia w Nexusie - Is There a Woogy in the House?. *Czarodziejki poznają historię swoich przodków - Pardon My Past. *Moc Trzech odradza się dzięki Paige - Charmed Again, Part 1. *Czarodziejki legalnie tracą rezydencję na rzecz Cole'a Turnera i jego planów zdobycia mocy Nexusa The Importance of Being Phoebe. *Rezydencję nawiedza plaga chochlików. Będąc pod wpływem klątwy, Piper sprawia, że dom znika - House Call. *Dom zostaje pochłonięty przez oślizłego demona - Witchstock. *Rezydencja jest otoczona przez służby mundurowe z powodu odkrycia istnienia magii. Czarodziejki pozorują swoja śmierć - Something Wicca This Way Goes...?. *Siostry unicestwiają Nexusa i Zankou - Something Wicca This Way Goes...?. *Rezydencja zostaje zniszczona w Ostatecznej Bitwie Kill Billie Vol. 2. Unicestwienia *Jeremy Burns - Something Wicca This Way Comes. *Inspektor Rodriguez - Déjà Vu All Over Again. *Vinceres - Primrose Empath. *Shax - Charmed Again, Part 1. *Belthazor - Black as Cole. *Źródło Wszelkiego Zła - Charmed and Dangerous. *Kurzon - The Three Faces of Phoebe. *Cole Turner - Centennial Charmed. *Crone - Sense and Sense Ability. *Kronos i Demitrius - Oh My Goddess! Part 2. *Zankou - Something Wicca This Way Goes...?. Zgony *Andy Trudeau - Déjà Vu All Over Again. *P. Russell - Pardon My Past. *Prue Halliwell - All Hell Breaks Loose. *Penny Halliwell - Pre-Witched. *Allen Halliwell - Witchstock. *Chris Halliwell - It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. *Inspektor Sheridan - Something Wicca This Way Goes...?. Narodziny *Phoebe Halliwell - Is There a Woogy in the House?. *Wyatt Halliwell - The Day the Magic Died. *Parker Halliwell - The Old Witcheroo. Śluby *Ślub Piper Halliwell i Leo Wyatta - Just Harried. *Ślub Paige Matthews i Henry'ego Michella - Engaged And Confused Dom w Przeszłości i Alternatywnych Rzeczywistościach thumb|Rezydencja ok. roku 1924. Pardon My Past W latach dwudziestych ubiegłego wieku, prababcia Czarodziejek, P. Baxter prowadziła w rezydencji ze swoim mężem Gordonem Johnsonem klub. Rezydencja należała do niej i jej dwóch kuzynek - P. Bowen i P. Russel. Bowen była znanym fotografem. Ludzie stali w kolejkach, aby zrobiła im zdjęcie. Russel przepowiadała przyszłość i za pieniądze pokazywała ludziom magię. W 1924 roku Bowen i Baxter zabiły P. Russel, po tym jak stałą się złą i próbowała zabić je w celu zdobycia ich mocy, w czym pomagał jej jej kochanek Anton. Witchstock thumb|Rezydencja w latach 60-tych.W 1967 roku, kiedy Penny i Allen Halliwell byli przywódcami ruchu hipisowskiego, rezydencja służyła jako miejsce spotkań hipisów i różnych magicznych istot. Bez oporów używano tam magii. W rezydencji bywał również Leo Wyatt. Penny i Allen chcieli wraz z innymi hipisami wchłonąć moc Nexusa i wykorzystać ją w dobrym celu. Niestety, przyjaciółka Penny, Robin pozwoliła swojemu demonicznemu chłopakowi zabić Allena. Po tym zdarzeniu Penny unicestwiła Robin i Nigela i stała się potężną, zdeterminowaną wiedźmą. Brain Drain thumb|Rezydencja jako szpital psychiatryczny.W 2001 roku chcąc wymusić na Piper wyrzeczenie się Mocy Trzech, Źródło Wszelkiego Zła porwał czarodziejkę i wykreował w jej głowie inny świat. W tej iluzji Piper była pacjentem szpitala psychiatrycznego, który mieścił się w rezydencji. Przez iluzje i złudzenia, jakie wytworzył w jej umyśle Źródło, Piper prawie wyrzekła się swoich mocy, jednak w porę powstrzymali ją Leo i siostry. Centennial Charmed thumb|Dom w alternatywnej rzeczywistości Cole'a.W 2003 roku Cole, obsesyjnie próbując odzyskać Phoebe, przyjął propozycję dołączenia do grona Avatarów, których moce dały mu możliwość wykreowania własnej rzeczywistości. W jego świecie Piper i Phoebe nigdy nie poznały Paige, przez co Moc Trzech nigdy się nie odrodziła. Dziwnym trafem Paige odnalazła się w nowym świecie i powstrzymała Cole'a. Phoebe unicestwiła swojego byłego męża demona raz na zawsze. W tej rzeczywistości rezydencją rządził Cole i reszta demonów mu podwładnych. Chris-Crossed thumb|Rezydencja jako muzeum.Chris wyznał w 2003 roku, że w jego przyszłości Wyatt stał się zły i po tym jak magia ujrzała światło dzienne, rządził całym San Francisco. Wyatt zmienił rezydencję w muzeum, aby pokazać wszystkim moc, z jakiej przyszedł na świat. W rezydencji pokazano kilka eksponatów z ważnych wydarzeń w życiu Czarodziejek, a po muzeum krążyły wycieczki śmiertelników. Kill Billie Vol. 2 i Forever Charmed thumb|Rezydencja po eksplozji.W 2006 roku siostry Halliwell i siostry Jenkins stoczyły między sobą walkę, w której użyły ostatecznej mocy - nicości. Nie wszystko jednak poszło po myśli stron - "spotkanie" nicości sióstr doprowadziło do olbrzymiej eksplozji, wskutek, której cała rezydencja wyleciała w powietrze. Z całej piątki przeżyły tylko Piper i Billie. Razem starały się cofnąć czas i przywrócić wszystko do dawnego porządku. Piper z pomocą członków rodziny Halliwellów zdołała cofnąć czas i przywrócić czas do normalnego biegu i umieściły nicość na swoim miejscu. Ostateczna bitwa została ostatecznie zwyciężona przez siostry i Billie, która zorientowała się, że została zmanipulowana przez swoją siostrę Christy. Razem z Czarodziejkami unicestwiła Traidę i Christy. Tradycja Drzwi Unaired_Pilot.jpg|Odcinek pilotażowy. The_Pilot_Episode.jpg|Something Wicca This Way Comes Znakiem rozpoznawczym serialu Czarodziejki są zamykające się w koniec każdego sezonu drzwi.Z wyjątkiem sezonu 6 kiedy to zamknęły się drzwi szpitala, w którym wszyscy przebywali. Pierwszy raz drzwi zamknęła Prue Halliwell w odcinku pilotażowym i w pierwszym odcinku, pierwszego sezonu. Od tego czasu, każdy sezon kończył się magicznym zamknięciem drzwi wejściowych rezydencji. *Sezon 1: Prue zamyka drzwi palcem używając telekinezy.Déjà Vu All Over Again *Sezon 2: Prue zamyka drzwi palcem używając telekinezy.Be Careful What You Witch For *Sezon 3: Shax gwałtownie zamyka drzwi uciekając z domu Czarodziejek z pomocą swojej powietrznej teleportacji. Powoduje również wybicie szyb w drzwiach.All Hell Breaks Loose *Sezon 4: Anioł Przeznaczenia magicznie zamyka drzwi, kiedy wylatuje z rezydencji.Witch Way Now? *Sezon 5: Chris zamyka drzwi z pomocą telekinezy tuż po wysłaniu Leo na Valhallę.Oh My Goddess! Part 2 *Sezon 6: Drzwi porodówki zamykają się automatycznie po tym, jak Leo przychodzi do Piper z nowo narodzonym synem.It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 *Sezon 7: Drzwi zamykają się, kiedy Darryll wchodzi do domu. Słyszany jest dźwięk telekinezy. Prawdopodobnie miało to znaczyć, że to Prue z zaświatów magicznie zamknęła drzwi.Something Wicca This Way Goes...? *Sezon 8: Wnuczka Piper, Prue, zamyka drzwi z pomocą swojej mocy telekinezy.Forever Charmed Inne Okazje *Leo wychodzi z domu, a gdy zaczyna orbować drzwi w magiczny sposób zamykają się. ("Wicca Envy") *Phoebe, będąc opętana przez Woogyman'a, telekinektycznie zamyka drzwi. ("Is There a Woogy In The House?") *Penny telekinetycznie wyrzuca siostry z rezydencji i zamyka drzwi. ("That '70s Episode") *Prue telekinetycznie zamyka drzwi, aby powstrzymać Phoebe przed wyjściem. ("Honeymoon's Over") *Phoebe telekinetycznie zamyka drzwi po wystraszeniu ludzi planujących śluby. ("Bride and Gloom") *Cole telekinetycznie zamyka drzwi, po tym jak przejmuje władze nad rezydencją ("The Importance Of Being Phoebe") *Chris telekinektycznie zamyka drzwi, po tym jak wyrzuca z domu Darryla. ("It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2") *Zankou telekinetycznie wyrzuca siostry z rezydencji po przejęciu jej. ("Scry Hard") Galeria Na Zewnątrz Halliwell_Manor_2006.jpg Halliwell_Manor_2006(2).jpg Halliwell_Manor_2006(3).jpg 5x07-51.png Charmed_House_(Manor).jpg Wewnątrz Downstairs.jpeg Downstairs.png 2ndfloor.png HalliwellAttic.gif Attic1.gif Attic2.gif Attic3.gif Charmed6ghggh.jpg Charmed7house.jpg Charmed8xzss.jpg Charmed9house.jpg Charmed10.jpg Charmed11house.jpg Charmed15552.jpg Charmed13house.jpg Charmed15house.jpg Charmed17.jpg Dodatkowe Informacje Ogólne *thumb|Replika rezydencji.Na początku sezonu 1 dom miał numer 7571. Później zmieniono go na 1329. *W odcinku pilotażowym, rezydencję nazywano Rezydencją Warrenów. *Przez wszystkie sezony przewija się wątek starego zegara, który co chwile był zniszczony i musiał być naprawiany. Ekipa zaczęła nawet wymyślać żarty na jego temat. *Replika rezydencji (wielkości domku dla lalek) została wykonana przez Penny Halliwell. Pojawiła się w odcinkach: Scry Hard i Repo Manor. W obu tych odcinkach, ktoś był uwięziony w środku domku. *W odcinku Sight Unseen - Sezon 3 - Cole włącza klimatyzację i otwiera wszystkie okna, aby ujawnić obecność demona w domu. Jakkolwiek, w odcinku Oh My Goddess! Part 1 - Sezon 5 - Phoebe pyta zdenerwowana dlaczego nigdy nie zamontowano klimatyzacji. *Prawdziwego domu użyto przy kręceniu odcinka pilotażowego. Wszystkie sceny, oprócz tych na strychu, były kręcone w rezydencji. *Przez pierwsze sześć sezonów (1998-2004) serial kręcono w The Ray Art Studios. W 2004 roku studio zostało sprzedane i zniszczone, więc produkcja musiała się przenieść. Do końca serialu kręcono w the Raymont Studios. Zmiany *Kiedy rezydencję pokazywano z zewnątrz, ganek ma metr - 1,54 metra wysokości. Gdy jednak popatrzymy od wewnątrz ma on około 3 metrów wysokości. Najlepiej widać to w docinkach: The Importance of Being Phoebe i It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 *W kilku odcinkach widać okno na dachu strychu, którego nie widać oglądając ujęcia z wewnątrz. *Nie znana jest dokładna liczba sypialni na drugim piętrze. *Na początku pokoik Wyatta mieścił się przy oknie, jednak potem przeniesiono go obok łóżka. *W odcinku Scry Hard Piper mówi Leo, że Penny miała kiedyś mała szwalnię na drugim piętrze. Nigdy więcej nie wspomniano o tym pokoju. *Widok z różnych okien na miasto zmieniał się z każdym sezonem. *W pierwszym i drugim sezonie pod schodami mieściła się łazienka.Widziane w odcinku Dead Man Dating, którą zmieniono potem w schowek bez żadnego konkretnego powodu.Widziane w odcinku The Day the Magic Died *W odcinku pilotażowym przy rezydencji mieścił się mały ogródek z ziołami. *Wejście do piwnicy zmieniało się w trakcie trwania serialu. *W kilku odcinkach przy podjeździe widać bujną roślinność, w innych trawa jest tam całkowicie przystrzyżona. W Rzeczywistości Historical_Marker.jpg|Tablica mówiąca o historii Carrol Avenue mieszcząca się na końcu alei. Manor_old_1.png|Rezydencja w latach 20-tych XX wieku. Manor_old.png|Rezydencja w XX wieku. Normal_01_(1).jpg|Dom w 2011 roku. Manor_Exterior_1.jpg|Ganek domu. Normal_03_(1).jpg Carroll_Avenue-Sign1.jpg|Wjazd do alei. Carroll_Avenue_2.jpg|Domy z serialu. Castro_Houses2.jpg|Bardzo podobne domy na Alamo Square. Alamo_Square_4.jpg|Alamo Square. Alamo_Dis3.jpg|Alamo Square II. Alamo_District2.jpg|Alamo Square III. Castro_Houses.jpg|Domy w dzielnicy Castro, w San Francisco. Haight_Castro_1.png|Domy w dzielnicy Haight, w San Francisco. Rezydencja Halliwellów, znana jako Innes Home, zbudowana została w 1887 roku w stylu wiktoriańskim dla radnego Daniela Innesa. Na ozdobnych, drewnianych elementach na ganku znajdują się elementy japońskiej architektury. Drugi właściciel domu kupił go w 1920 roku i pozostał tam aż do śmierci w 1971 roku. Zamieszkując rezydencję, dobudował piwniczkę na wino. Obecnym właścicielem jest Murray Burns. Dom jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najbardziej znanych przykładów budowli w stylu wiktoriańskim. Dom mieści się w Los Angeles, w Kalifornii w dzielnicy Angelino Heights na Carrol Avenue numer 1329. Dzielnica Angelino Heights słynie z domów i rezydencji w stylu wiktoriańskim. Domy na Carrol Avenue odzwierciedlają ekstrawagancję i kolorystykę domów znajdujących się na Alamo Square i w dzielnicy Castro w San Francisco. Oprócz serialu Czarodziejki, domy z tej dzielnicy są często wykorzystywane przy produkcji filmów. Przypisy Kategoria:Lokalizacje